Traditional light accessories for bench grinders are little more than simply additional light fixtures, which are normally secured to the back of the grinder and above the grinding wheel plus the power source for light. Generally, while these light accessories are helpful, their light beam is often too far from the workpiece and/or there frequently is insufficient illumination. Also, by being spaced so far from the bench grinder, and the work being done, glare from the light can often get in the user's eyes. Such placement of the light accessory then can interfere with the use of the device and with the accuracy and safety of the operator.
Additionally, such traditional light accessories as those described above, are often powered by batteries or some other portable power source and are controlled by a separate switch which is independent from the switch of the bench grinder itself. Such an arrangement increases the bulk and manufacturing costs of the lighting accessory.
Therefore, it can be seen that there remains a need for a streamlined light accessory for a bench grinder or similar work tool, which is lightweight, simple in construction, easy to install on even present bench grinders and which accurately directs the light away from the eyes of the user and onto the piece being worked.